1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid transporting apparatus and a liquid transporting method.
2. Related Art
There is a liquid transporting apparatus capable of continuously transporting a liquid. As a practical example of the liquid transporting apparatus, an insulin injecting apparatus is known which is used when a liquid medicine such as insulin is continuously and subcutaneously injected inside a body. When the insulin is subcutaneously injected by using such a liquid transporting apparatus, it is necessary to control an injection amount of the insulin. For example, a liquid transporting apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-2006-511263, which is capable of controlling a transporting the proper amount of the liquid to regularly inject the insulin at a constant flow (basal) and to increase the injection amount (bolus) after the patient takes a meal or the like, based on operation commands which are programmed in advance.
Control of the injection amount of the insulin is usually performed by changing a program regarding the operation commands. However, since a body of the liquid transporting apparatus is required to be small, it is difficult to provide an operation section or a display section for changing the program in the body of the apparatus. Therefore, the change in the program is often done using an external controller or the like which is separate from the body of the liquid transporting apparatus. However, when adjustment of the injection amount of the insulin is necessary suddenly in somewhere or the like for a user of the liquid transporting apparatus, it is difficult to easily adjust the injection amount (the transporting amount) of the insulin in the liquid transporting apparatus by a single unit, if the user does not carry the external controller at hand.